Alice the Cook
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Alice has been sheltered from the world even before her parents were killed mysteriously one night. Leaving the Farm in her name her Uncle helped her with paying the farm. When Alice hits the age of 22 she is asked by Elsa Mars to become the new cook for the Carnival she has. What are Elsa's plans for little sweet Alice? How will Alice react when she sees people treat the freaks?
1. Innocent Alice

I was tending the gardens my uncle had on the farm. That is until I heard a car come driving up. "Alice could you go see who that is? I'll take care of the rest of this work." I nodded as I wiped my hands on my already dirtied dress. As I made my way to the nice car a blonde woman was already out of it to greet me. "Good evening madam. You are Alice no?" her velvet German accent made me raise an eyebrow as I nodded my head. "I hear you are in need of a job of sorts. I would like for you to join my little carnival. The name's Elsa." She spoke with such high authority as if I had already taken up the job.

I laughed at her face. "Well Blondie. You speak as if I already have this job." I said as I signaled her to come inside. She followed surprisingly enough. I set the tea on the stove and sat down in front of her. "Now I would like to know what this job entails, and what service I would be providing." I said as I watched her every move like a hawk. She stiffens as if she was hesitant to tell me. "I own this little carnival. One of our cooks for the carnival has quit on us. I only ask that you would cook during the showings at the carnival."

The teapot steamed making me cringed. I got up poured it into two tea cups. I gave one to Elsa and sat back down in my chair. "So all I have to do is cook, nothing else?" She nodded in confirmation. Her eyes widened when she tried the tea. I was worried she didn't like it. "And could you make this tea for me every morning it's exquisite!" I laughed nodding. "Alright how about you let me tell my uncle the news. Do you mind driving me to where the carnival would be at?" "I'll meet you in the car." I got up and ran out the back door overwhelmed by excitement.

"Uncle Bethlehem! I finally have a job. My boss's name is Elsa, she owns a carnival." I said a bit too quickly for him to comprehend. "Slow down girl. Now lass tell me again slowly." I told him everything that's transpired, and as I did I saw him smile brightly. "Well what you waitin` for? Go!" I laughed as he starts pushing me out the door. I ran to Elsa's car and got in.

When we got there I saw many tents. "What does this carnival involve?" I asked as we walked to I'm guessing her tent. "Well my cabinet of couriosities." I nodded then I heard a motorcycle. I turned around to see a man oddly wearing gloves in the middle of summer. "Who's he?" Elsa looked to where the man on the motor bike was. She scoffed and shook her. "That my girl is Jimmy Darling. Him and his mother works for me, in the Freak Show." I tilted my head not knowing what she meant. When she saw my look her smile instantly dropped. "Oh you do not know about freaks?" I furrowed my eyebrows at that, and shook my head.

"JIMMY!" she called for him and signaled him over. I instantly bit my lower lip as he came closer. He didn't seem to notice me at first but as Elsa explained to him who I was. She pointed to me. "I want you to show her around. Her name is Alice." He shifted his gaze to me. I looked down at my feet a bit shy. "Alright." Elsa nodded and left us.

He started to show me around always standing behind me. I of course noticed he wasn't wearing those gloves. I turned around and started walking backwards to look at his face. "Do you like being here, Jimmy?" He shrugged at the question. I say his hands were behind his back. I tilted my head and tried to look behind his back. He retaliated by going the opposite way. "Stop." He finally said wanting this little game to end. I pouted. "What are you hiding behind your back?" he stiffened a bit. "I won't bite. I'm only curious." I said as I went back to walking backwards. He hesitantly moved only one of his hands to show me.

"Whoa.." I spoke silently as I stopped walking. I walked closer to him. His hand was similar to a crabs, only that it was his fingers fused together. "I've never seen anything like this. May I touch your hand?" I asked looking him in the eye. He was stunned for the politeness. He nodded his head making me all giddy. I reached for his hand and felt a shiver going down my spine. "Jimmy!" We both looked up to see a bearded woman approaching us. "Oh you must be Alice. You can call me Miss Darling." I nodded once again being shy.

"What'd you need Mom." My eyes grew a bit. This was Jimmy's mother. She looked so exaughsted, I felt a bit sorry for her. "I actually need something from Alice. I heard that you can make tea that will make any person's day brighter." I instantly nodded furiously with a wide grin, making her and Jimmy laugh at me. "I have many remedies for anything! Even something that helps with and injury!" I said really fast making Mrs. Darling hold up her hand and Jimmy stifled a laugh. "Slow down Alice. I just need you to make a brew of the day brightener thingy."

I blushed realizing I was talking fast again. "Yes Mrs. Darling." She nodded and left. I turned back to Jimmy with and other grin creeping up my lips. "Jimmy I hope we can be friends. You're really cool." I said and turned to go to the kitchens. I found a kettle and some tea cups. I gathered the ingredients and when I was done making it I placed both the kettle and teacups on this wooden tray. I walked out to see a very tall woman. "Uhm miss. Would you like to try some tea?" I asked shyly making the tall woman look down at me. "You're Alice right?" I nodded as she took a cup of tea. "Name's Amazon Eve. Welcome to being our new cook." She smiled gently at me but I felt like she knew something I didn't. I waved it off as I made my way to Elsa's tent.

"Elsa?" I saw the woman sitting like a statue reading a poem book. "Yes Alice?" I handed her a te cup filled with tea. "I made some tea. This remedy helps a person's mood be better." She thanked me and sent me away wanting to finish reading her book alone. I continued to walk around still holding the tray, till I spotted Mrs. Darling. "Mrs. Darling! I have your tea." I carefully made my way to her. Her head shot up upon hearing my voice and a smile spread on her. "Thank you Alice. Come on sit. I'd like to get to know you a bit more." I shrugged and sat on the bench with her.

"Now. Do you know anything about a freak show? I talked to Elsa and she told me that you had no idea." I nodded confirming what Elsa had told her. She sighed heavily. "Do I need to know about it?" I asked as Mrs. Darling sipped her tea. "Well first off, a freak show is filled with showings of freaks. In other words people like us here. We all have a show name given by Elsa. I'm the bearded woman, my son's Lobster Boy. There are other's but I know that in due time you'll know theirs."

I looked down at my hands. Biting my lip I looked back up at her. "I'm sorry I've always spent my whole life on a farm. Since my parents died I got the farm. My Uncle knew I couldn't be able to make payments on it so he helped me out. I've never left the farm except for getting food for the house and horses." I felt embarrassed as I told her. "Don't worry Alice. If you need anything just ask me or Eve for help." I nodded thanking her. "Do you have anywhere to sleep?" I realized that my job was going to be 24/7. I laughed and shook my head no. "Well if you want I can get my boy to help set you up a tent." I nodded happy for the helping hand.

As if on cue Jimmy came telling his mother that Elsa needs her for something. "Oh and Jimmy. Alice needs a tent set up." And with that she left. I just sat there looking at the kettle. "Alice?" I jumped and looked to see dark brown eyes meeting my hazel ones. "Oh right tent!" I realized and stood up but tripping over myself. Jimmy caught me just in time. "Easy there." He laughed out making me want to cover my face from embarrassment.


	2. Getting settled

"Thank you Jimmy." I said after the tent was finally up. It was quite quaint, very roomy too. "We can get Elsa to get the furniture you need." He then started to smirk at me. I wondered why and I looked down to see the ends of my dress tattered. I laughed at this. "I'll see if Eve has any dresses for you." I thanked him as he left. I turned around wondering to myself about when the carnival will start. Then I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see a small girl. She looked Indian and she smiled at me. "Hello. Are you the new cook?" I nodded. "Can you make me something sweet?" I laughed and nodded. "I can make anything." I boasted feeling prideful. I picked her up and carried her over to the kitchens.

I set her on a stool while I gathered the ingredients. "What's your name?" I asked as I started making the dough. "Ma` Petite. Yours?" "Alice." After that it was nothing but a comfortable silence. As I set the bowl of sugar next to the stove I heard somebody calling for her. "Ma` Petite! Where'd you go?" I saw her roll her eyes. "I'm with Alice the cook. She's making me a treat!" I couldn't help but smile at her sassiness. That's when I saw a man walking in. He had tattoos up to his neck, short forearms, and white hair. "Ah! Alice the cook. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Paul." He said as I smile back at him.

I set a skillet on the stove and added some olive oil to it. "Ma` Petite wanna help me make sugar bread?" She beamed and nodded her head making Paul laugh. I held her and taught her how to put the sugar on the bread and gently putting it on the skillet. "So you're not freaked out by us _freaks?_ " I saw the look in Paul's eyes. "No. Why would I be?" I said as I flipped the sugar bread over. "Well most normal people don't like us because of what we are." I glared at the bread.

I looked up and said, "Well. I ain't like those normal people. I was raised on a farm a ways from here. I guess you can say I was sheltered all my life till my parents died. My uncle was the only one who was there to help me with that stupid farm."

He looked taken aback. "So you had no idea about any of us?" I shook my head. "In all honesty I find it all fascinating. When Elsa gave me this job as the cook, I actually thought it was going to be one of those boring carnivals I always hear about." I set the last of the sugar bread on the plate. "Now wait until they cool down." I smiled at her as she waited impatiently for them to cool. Paul shook his head a smile playing on his lips. "You're something else." I shrugged at his comment and saw Eve and Jimmy walking in.

"Eve, Jimmy! Alice the cook made sweets!" Ma` Petite said with excitement. Making me happy that she was excited about the sugar bread. "We could smell it outside. It smells really good!" Eve said looking at the bread. "Well they should have cooled down by now. If you want more sugar just use a pinch." I said as I grabbed one to eat for myself. Everyone in the room tried the sugar bread. "Damn, woman! This is really good!" Paul said making my pride skyrocket. "Thank you Paul." Then I saw Jimmy elbowing Eve and nodded his head my way. I tilted my head in confusion until Eve realized what he wanted.

"Here's a new dress. I had to resize it for you, because it was one of mine." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh thank you Eve!" I wiped my hands on my dress to take the dress from her. It was a maroon colored dress that looked like it would come just below my knees. "I'll put it on right now." I almost walked out until Eve reached for me. "Use my tent. There's a bath tub in there." I looked down embarrassed and nodded. I ran to her tent and washed up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was already dried making it into luscious brown curls down my mid-back. I took the maroon dress and put it on. I smiled and walked out doing a little twirl. "That dress suits you Alice." I stopped at the sound of Eve's voice. I looked down blushing. "Thank you." I peeked up to see Jimmy behind her staring at me. "Looks like Jimmy agrees." Eve said looking at Jimmy as was I. Jimmy realized what Eve said and smiled. "Yeah you look good." A warm feeling came in the pit of my stomach. "Th-t-Thank you Jimmy." I started to fiddle with my nails giving him a small smile. He returned the smile.

"You two are so cute." Eve gushed making me blush a shade deeper than the dress. "ALICE!" I heard Elsa yell my name. "Thank you again Eve. Bye Jimmy!" I said quickly but not too quickly that they wouldn't understand. I walked out while slipping on the maroon slippers on my feet. I made it to Elsa. "Yes?" She signaled me to follow her to the center of the camp. "Tonight we are going to start the carnival. I have a list of foods you'll need to prepare for tonight's showings." She handed me three sheets.

I looked them over calculating how much time I'll have to make everything on the list. "I'll make it happen." "I know you will. I suggest you start." I nodded and turn to head to the kitchens. I mumbled to myself about the ingredients as I gathered pots and pans. I was too involved to notice Jimmy calling my name. so when I felt a hand on my shoulder I squeaked, and turned around to see him smiling making his dimples noticeable. "That's not funny.." I mumbled embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. That was actually cute." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah right… Wait are you here for a reason?" I asked as I turned back around to turn on the many stoves.

"Well I got a couple of hours till I have to do a thing. I wanted to see what you were doin`?" I was wondering what he meant by 'a thing' but shrugged it off. "Well I have three pages of food to cook for the show." I handed him the pages to look at. I laughed at the confusion on his face when he looked at the third page. "What's Ni-Nivare?" I laughed at the way he tried to pronounced the word. "It's actually called 'Nivea'. It's a very complicated delicacy of chicken and other spices. Supposedly used for Halloween parties or something." I said as I got the done with five of the foods listed on the first page.

"How do you know about this stuff?" "Well from what I remembered about my parents. They both loved making food. Pretty much from all countries that they've visited. That's until I was born, they settled on the farm." I started up a stir-fry that was next on the list. I felt his eyes burning holes on my back making me look up at him. "What?" I asked laughing a bit when I caught him checking me out in my maroon dress. "Nothing." He said innocently making me think that he wasn't actually checking me out. I nodded as my smile disappeared. I went back to slicing onions when Jimmy asked me a question. "Wanna take a break?" I bit my lower lip weighing my options.

"Okay." He smiled and helped me clean up. Then grabbed my hand leading me to his bike. "Hold on tight." I nodded and put my arms around his mid-section. I felt his muscle flex under my touch. The roar of the engine brought me from my thoughts as he started to drive off. "Where are we going!" I yelled enough for him to hear me over the engine. When he didn't respond I just guessed that he didn't want to tell me.

"What are we doing at a bakery?" I tilted my head as I started to get giidy at the bakery shop. "Well I wanted to see if they had any of that sugar bread you make. I heard you used to sell some of your cooking to this bakery." I stared at him in shock that he'd know that. "Who told you?" He just smiled and took my hand in his as we entered the bakery.

There was a conversation between a worker and a buyer. I quickly realized the buyer. Danny Houston. I remembered playing with him when his mother would visit my parents about something I couldn't remember. I couldn't help but feel like I should run away from seeing him. "Hey Alice you okay?" I finally noticed I was gripping his hand a bit too hard. "Uh yeah… I really should get back to cooking for the carnival." I said as I tugged him to the door.

"Alice?!" Once I heard Danny say my name I felt a cold shiver down my spine. And not in a good way. I turned around to see him walking up to us. His eyes locked on the hand I was holding. I immediately stood in front of Jimmy. "Hello Danny. _Nice seeing you again_." I said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I should really get going." I rushed my words and sped out the door dragging Jimmy behind. "What was that about?" Jimmy raised his brow. I shook my head. "Let's just go. Please?" I begged and he did as I asked and we left.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your day." I stopped mid-step when I was walking back to the kitchens. I turned around to see him wearing a sad look. "Jimmy. Don't worry. It's jjust that I used to play with Danny when I was a child. Seeing him now, I just got the feeling that I needed to stay away from him." I said as I lifted his chin up. "It wasn't you it was him." I smiled gently at him. I felt his hands reach up to my face. "So you weren't embarrassed to be seen with me?" I shook my head no. "You're my friend why would I?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You're so innocent." He chuckled making me blush. He hugged me and told me to go and make the food. I did but still a bit frazzled by what he called me.

After a lot of hours from cooking nonstop, and cleaning the kitchen. She got the job done and set up the buffet in the Showing tent. It was huge! She has never seen a tent as big as this. "Good job Alice!" Elsa commented as she saw the food set up. "Thank you." I mumbled as I shuffled my feet in the dirt. "I heard about your sugar bread. I would like to try some tomorrow morning." I nodded at her command as I watched her go on stage. "You are relieved from your duty. You may got back top your tent. I think you might like the things I've done to it." I nodded as I left.


	3. The new opening act! Part 1

I woke up early the next morning to brew up some tea I had made back at the farm last time I was there, and made two batches of sugar bread. I saved the rest of the batch in the freezer for later. I set the sugar bread and tea on the wooden tray. As I made my way over I overheard a conversation inside Elsa's tent. I paid no mind though. "Elsa, I have your goods." Once I heard a come in dear. I kept my eyes down low and set the tray next to her book. "Thank you. You may leave." I nodded and walked back out wondering what I should start doing to occupy myself.

"Alice come in here!" I heard Eve as I was passing by her tent. "What is it?" I asked as I walked into her tent. I made my way and spotted her holding up what looked like a costume. "What's that for?" "You, silly." I raised my brow in confusion. "Okay don't freak out, but I walked by your tent last night. You were singing most wondrously." She started whispering, but I waved my hands for her to stop. "Nonsense! I don't sing Eve. I am a cook nothing else…" I said as I bit my lower lip. "How about this. Let me play the piano and put this on. I promise nobody will recognize you. Let your voice be heard Kitten." She said this as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I hesitated a moment. "Could we practice first? I've never been in front of an audience before." She nodded very excited about it. She handed me the costume so we can start practice ASAP. The themed colors were black and maroon, also with a different set of patterns. I looked at the mirror the corset was maroon with white ties, and the skin tights were black. "Eve? Do you have any-" I was gonna ask, expecting to see her standing there, but instead I saw Jimmy Darling.

I started going back into my shell again. "H-H-Hey Jimmy. What are you d-d-doing her?" I cursed myself in my mind. "Well Eve told me to keep an eye on you, while she goes and gets the shoes." I laughed at myself on the inside. "Okay." I was going back to the bathroom to change but felt Jimmy's arms swooping from behind me. I blushed instantly. "What are you doing?" "Helping you tying the corset." I nodded trying to hold back this pleasure I was feeling. Once done I turned around about to thank Jimmy when I tripped on my ankles and fall on him. Jimmy didn't see it coming so he fell over with me on top.

I was so embarrassed. "Jimmy I'm so sorry." I said really quickly, but as I tried to move; I swear I didn't mean to; I rubbed against him. Instantly feeling him get hard, and making my whole face look like a poison apple. "Alice.." I heard him say my name making me look up at him to see his charming smile. I had no idea what's happening or what was going to happen. But I felt the strong need to kiss him, so I did. I put my hand on his cheek as I felt his hand on my jawline. The kiss was extremely gentle, and his lips were really soft. When we pulled back I heard Eve coughing. "Here. Maybe you should go to your tent and finish whatever." I blushed deep as she gave the shoes to me and turned to leave.

After a second of silence we burst up laughing. "Oh man my face must be really red.." I said as I got up to feel my face. "As long as I'm the reason to make you like that. I'm good." I heard him say as he pulls me into his side and walk me to my tent. I felt him kiss the top of my head making my smile a bit. While I was fixing my hair and putting on the shoes, I told Jimmy what Eve found out about me last night.

"Well if she believes you should sing then do it? I'd love to hear your voice." I blushed as he said the last part. I nodded nonetheless and we walked to the showing tent. It had to be the afternoon by the looks of it.

(3rd POV)

Alice saw Eve already playing the piano and a thought comes to her mind. She whispers to Eve and gets her voice ready for singing. She grabs a hold of the mic breathing in a deep but slow breath and relaxing her muscles as she breaths out. As she remembers the song that she has always treasured from her mother.

Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise

Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised

And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it

Agnus dei

Agnus dei

Agnus dei

Agnus dei

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used

If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised

And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it

Agnus dei

Agnus dei

Agnus dei

Agnus dei

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

There's no use crying about it

There's no use crying about it

There's no use crying about it

There's no use crying about it

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut

Straight for the castle

Just as Eve finished the last key, loud clapping broke out making Alice snap her head up to see everyone. Paul, Ma` Petite, Jimmy, Ethel, the twins, and Chester. Alice blushed instantly, she had thought that it was only her an Eve in the showing tent. "Well, well. Innocent Alice can sing? I have to say I am surprised." Elsa said having all eyes turn on her all except one. Jimmy Darling was still in awe at how she could project her voice and making it seem that she had back up vocals.

"Alice I now have a new job to add to your roster. Everybody! Alice shall be the opening of our show!" Alice's eyes widened in both shock and fear. Jimmy saw this as she sat on the stage trying to take a breath. "Alice it's going to be okay, trust me." She nodded feeling some comfort with his voice. At the end of the day alice was being escorted by Jimmy back to her tent.

"Jimmy could I tell you something very personal?" Jimmy nodded with a reassuring dimple smile. She dragged him into her tent. Jimmy sat down on her bed as she struggled with the words. "Well this might be difficult to understand but I was born with multiple vocal chords. In wich making me be able to sing like that. I don't know about this Jimmy…. My uncle was the only one besides my family to know of my condition." Alice started to ramble on until Jimmy stood up to hold her in his arms. He shushed her and stoked her soft luscious hair.

"Don't worry. Eve will be on stage with you just relax." Alice nodded holding him tightly to her curvy frame. "Thank you Jimmy… I really like you…" She whispered the last part until she thought that she heard her uncle yelling just outside of her tent.

 **A/N**

 ** _Castle by Halsey (piano version)_**

 ** _I wanna thank latinaangle38 for the review!_**

 ** _This is a pretty good song in my opinion. It just seemed right for Alice to sing it for having multiple vocal chords. This doesn't mean that she has multiple voice boxes, just the chords. Thank you and please leave a review!_**


	4. The new opening act! Part 2

"NO! You will not put her on that stage!" Uncle Bethlehem yelled as everyone came out of their tents, curious and irritated by the old irish man's ruckus. "I can assure you Mr. Bethlehem that Alice has a talent that needs to be shown to the whole world. Not swept under the rug and forgotten." Bethlehem was inches away from actually wanting to smack this german woman senseless. Until he saw Alice. "Alice you're not actually going to sing are you? I thought you were inly here to cook!" Eve stepped in explaining that all this was her idea. "I'm not sorry Mr. Bethlehem. Your neice has a talent for both cooking and singing." Alice felt a smile creep on her lips. "NO because she ain't like you FREAKS!"

SMACK!

Everybody was in shock. Alice just had slapped her uncle. "How dare you uncle?! They are just as human as the rest of us. Go back to the farm, we are finished here." She walked away pulling Jimmy behind her. "I know what you're up to Elsa. And I won't stand by and let Alice be your meal ticket to fame." He whispered into Elsa's ear as he finally left in the taxi. Elsa fumed as she stomped back towards her tent. 'Who the hell does that man think he is?!' she thought as she takes out a cigarette. 'No… If I need Alice, I need to eliminate Mr. Bethlehem.' She concluded as she rang up an old friend of hers.

The next day went by rather quickly for Alice as she finished up cooking. Eve, Jimmy, and Ethel helped her with setting the food up in the showing tent. "You didn't have to defend us because of your uncle." Eve said as she placed the cotton candy next to the popcorn. "Yes I did. He had crossed the line." She said simply as she straightened out her flowery dress. "Well then do you wanna do some practice? We have a few more hours before the showing." Alice nodded wanting to make sure she won't screw up.

Jimmy and Ethel sat in the front row of the seating's. Alice did her usual thing, making sure her vocal chords were at the right pitch.

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,

Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,

Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,

Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

Come, come one, come all,

You must be this tall

To ride this ride at the carnival

Oh, come, take my hand

And run through playland

So high, too high at the carnival

And it's all fun and games,

'Til somebody falls in love,

But you've already bought a ticket,

And there's no turning back now

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,

Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,

Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,

Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

This horse is too slow,

We're always this close,

Almost, almost, we're a freakshowRight, right when I'm near,

It's like you disappear,

Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freakshow.

And it's all fun and games,

'Til somebody falls in love,

But you've already bought a ticket,

And there's no turning back now

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,

Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,

Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,

Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?

You threw it in this damn coin slot,

And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck,

Riding, riding, riding

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,

Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,

Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,

Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

Alice opened her eyes just as she sang the last part of the song, to see the crowd clapping. She smiles and takes a bow before leaving the stage. Jimmy hugs her tightly. "I told you you'd be great!" She giggled as adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. She kissed Jimmy softly. "Thank you Jimmy! Really I've never thought I'd ever do anything like this." He stokes her hair smiling brightly at her. "No. Thank you for being you." They hugged one last time then Elsa came walking up to her.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Alice asked seeing the look of empathy on Elsa's face. "I'm sorry darling, but the police are here. Asking for you." Her eyes widened in fear. Jimmy noticed her shaking and Elsa's amused glint in her eye. "Don't worry Alice I'm sure it's nothing." He tried to reassure her but sadly it was only making it worse. Alice left through the back of the showing tent, to see a police man standing near her tent. "You ask for me sir?" She asked making him look down at her. He was oddly one of the tallest men she has ever seen. He took off his hat and gripped at the edges of it.

"I am sorry to inform you, but we got a complaint call about shots being heard on your farm." Her heart sank. "Your uncle has shot himself with a shotgun." Alice felt her tears overflowing her eyes. "N-N-No! WHY!?" she screamed just as Jimmy spun her around and pulled her into his strong arms. Jimmy nodded to the officer just as he tipped his head to them. Nothing else was heard that night but her whimpers. Jimmy stayed in her tent soothing her to sleep.

 **A/N**

 ** _Carousel by Melanie Martinez_**


	5. Compromise

There was a funeral for Alice's uncle Bethlehem. It's been a long time since Alice has seen her cousins and Aunt Bethlehem. It was pretty awkward scenery, but she pulled through it. "Well what are you going to do about the farm now?" Aunt Bethlehem asked Alice as Hellen and Clarity went to playing tag. "I might as well sell it. I already have a job of sorts." Her Aunt nodded in agreement. "With the freaks of course you'd feel right at home with them. Well this will be the last time we see each other. Oh and thanks for killing my husband."

Alice stiffened as Mrs. Bethlehem whispered the last part into her ear. Alice glared at her retreating form as she and her children got into the black car. It started to pour down rain as Alice left to head to the kitchens. She kept mumbling to herself about whether or not his suicide was in fact her fault. "Alice? You in here?" Ethel asked as she saw the girl drenched by the rain with tears in her eyes. "Oh dear! What's the matter?" Alice sniffed and rubbed her tear stained face. "Every time I make my own choices about anything…. Death seems to be involved in anything that I do."

Ethel shakes her head as she pats Alice's damp hair. "You're chilling cold Alice. Come on let's get you washed up in Eve's tent." Alice stayed silent as Ethel lead her to Eve's tent. Upon hearing her flap open Eve saw Alice and her heat went out for her. "I already warmed up the bathwater." Ethel thanked her and they both help Alice into the tub after taking off her clothes. Ethel dragged Eve away but not too far away from the tent.

"Elsa did this I just know it." Eve whispered to Ethel lighting a cigarette. Ethel nodded sadly agreeing with her. "She blames herself…. Wait did you see the burnt scar marks on her spine?" Ethel asked suddenly realizing what she had actually seen. "Yes I did. What happened there?! It's like she was tortured or something." They both stood there in silent thinking until they spotted Jimmy walking up to them.

"Hey where's Alice? She ain't in her tent." The women looked at each other then back at him. "Jimmy the girl is in mourning. She's taking a bath right now, if you want to wait in Alice's tent." He obeyed his mother's orders and head to her tent. "Should we tell him about her back?" Ethel shook her head. "Eve I don't think that's really our place to tell. Come on let's check on our innocent Alice." The women went back to see Alice just unmoving in the tub. Alice is staring into nothingness as one last tear slipped past her pale cheek.

Ethel and Eve helped her for the rest of the night. They even had to help her to her tent. Jimmy was there to help when they got to the tent. They set her on the bed and the women left the two alone. "Alice." Her eyes looked up at him dully but didn't say a word. "It's going to be okay." "I'm selling the farm, Jimmy." Her voice was monotone making jimmy knell in front of her. He reached up to hold her cheek in his left hand, while the other one rested on her knee. "Why are you selling your farm?" She scoffed but didn't pull away from his hand. "Well I have no other family to help take care of the gardens and horses. In truth I'm kinda glad to be rid of the farm." She cracked a small smile as she said the last part.

"You know we're here for you; all of us. Paul, Ma` Petite, Eve, Elsa, Me and my Ma." He set his forehead against hers. "You know I love you Alice. I'd do anything for you." Alice felt overwhelmed with joy by hearing Jimmy profess his love for her. "I-I-I love you too Jimmy." They both shared a loving kiss and held each other. Alice suddenly turned around to face Jimmy. "What's wrong?" He whispered to her seeing her realize something. "I don't think Uncle Bethlehem's suicide was actually a suicide. I think this has something Elsa did." Jimmy frowned deep in thought. "What makes you think that?" She nuzzled closer to Jimmy. "Well she was real eager for me getting up on stage and the way she was acting when the same officer; from when my parents died mysteriously; came asking for me. I don't know." Jimmy then chuckled at how cute she looked when her lips were in a pouting form.

He kissed her hair whilst taking in her scent of strawberries. "Get some sleep Alice. We'll talk about this later." She nodded and curled into him more until she brushed against him. He groaned and she giggled. "Whatever you saw _Jimmy_." She whispered to him in a sexy voice making him hard. "Woman you're killing me." She laughed finally and that was all that happened that night.

It's been months later since then. Jimmy and I have been together nonstop. He's helped me with refilling some of the ingredients that I was running low for the kitchen. I was just getting ready for tonight's show when I felt Jimmy's arms going around my waist kissing my neck. "Hahaha Jimmy! Come on I have to rehearse for tonight." "They can wait." He mumbled finding that sweet spot on my neck. I blushed as I moaned his name.

"Y-Y-You are not playing fair Jimmy Darling." I barely got to say as I turned around and he caught my lips with his. I giggled as I felt his hands creep up my sides making me feel ticklish. "Oh come on, Jimmy! She needs to practice!" Eve yells at Jimmy. He broke away from me to look at her. "Five more minutes?" His eyes pleaded with Eve but to no avail. "Jimmy go back to your tent." I smiled but grabbed Jimmy's face to give him one more kiss. "Don't worry. Wait for tonight." I whispered making him leave the tent with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Okay now I'm ready." I said as I followed Eve to the Showing tent.

Your skin is warm like an oven

Your kiss is sugary sweet

Your fingers feel like cotton

When you put your arms around me

I feel like I'm just missing

Something whenever you leave

We've got all the ingredients

Except you loving me

And respectfully...

I'm not a piece of cake

For you to just discard

While you walk away

With the frosting of my heart

So I'm taking back

What's mine, you'll miss

The slice of heaven that

I gave to you last night

You smell just like vanilla

You taste like buttercream

You're filling up my senses

With empty calories

I feel like I'm just missing

Something whenever you leave

We've got all the ingredients

Except you needing me

So respectfully...

If I am just a piece of cake

I am just a piece of cake (cake)

Then, you're just a piece of meat

You're just a piece of meat to me

If I am just a piece of cake

I am just a piece of cake (cake)

Then, you're just a piece of meat

You're just a piece of meat to me

The slice of heaven that I gave

The slice of heaven that I gave to you

The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night

Once again hearing the applause of the crowd I bowed and left the stage as quickly as I can. I saw Ethel and Elsa conversing. I stayed quiet to listen in this one time. "I don't' care what she thinks Ethel! He was going to get in the way of her _talent_. I will not and shall not let anyone get in her way to fame!" Ethel sighed shaking her head. "You're going to suffocate her if you keep going this route Elsa. Please I beg you baby steps with Innocent Alice." Elsa looked at her with a glare, but breathed out a sigh in defeat. "I'll try my best." Was all she said before turning back into her tent.

I didn't know what they meant by that but it only raised my suspicions even more about Elsa. That's when I saw Jimmy walking out of his tent with a woman? I felt my heart stop. I rushed back to my tent and tied the flaps together. Once inside I shredded off my costume leaving only my undergarments on. I pulled the pins out of my hair and the silk white maroon ribbons, making my hair flow down. I sighed frustrated about today's events.

I held in the urge to scream. I didn't like this… I never had any of these damned problems before I had agreed to be the supposed cook and now stage name Innocent Alice. Who the hell was that woman anyway?! What does Jimmy think he's doing?

I looked at my face in the vanity mirror. The makeup was still perfectly in place, whereas my hair was like a lion's mane; wild and curly. That's it! I thought as I just walked outside like this straight to Jimmy's tent. 'No more Innocent Alice!' was the last thing I thought to myself. I barged into the tent to see Jimmy counting money. He looked up at me with a shocked face.

"Alice? What are you doing walking around like that?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice. "Who was that woman you were with?" I asked crossing my arms. "Alice that was just a job that Elsa assigned to me." I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. "This will stop if you're going to be with me Jimmy." He looked surprised at my determination. "You'll have to take that up with Elsa. Wait!" He shouted out after me as I left his tent, and made my way to Elsa's.

"Elsa Mars! I demand that you will not allow Jimmy Darling to sell himself for trash money!" I said making her head snap up at me in both surprise and shock. "Well then… Never thought you were in any position to tell me what to do." She relaxed back on her seat, but set her book down. "I'll…I'll tell you my secret of how I can sing the way I can." This caught her attention. "Go on." And I did. After our conversation she had finally agreed to my deal.

Just as I left her tent I was jumped by Eve and Jimmy. Eve putting a blanket over my half naked form, while they both rushed me back to my tent. "Leave us Eve." I said sternly. She did as I said. "You're welcome." I said simply to Jimmy after a moment of having a staring contest. "What did you do?" I shrugged off the blanket and turned to him. "I made a compromise. I told her about my deformity and told her to never allow this kind of job to ANYONE. One again you're welcome." I watched him as he filtered what I had just said to him.

"Why did you do that?" My heart ached for him. "Because I love you. I don't ever believe that anyone should sell their body for sex. Including you, love." I kissed his forehead gently as I kneeled in front of him. I saw tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I held his face with my hands. "I love you too Alice… So much." We smiled at each other. "You're mine now Darling." I said making him laugh. "And you're my girl, my sweet innocent Alice."

 **A/N**

 _Cake by Melanie Martinez_

 _Keep the reviews coming ;)_


	6. New beginings, Old challenges

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit refreshed. I tried getting up but felt a strong arm around me. I look up to see Jimmy's handsome face. Then I remembered last night and what I had boldly done for him. I felt myself blush a deep shade of red realizing that we are both naked. I looked at the rays of sun light seeping through the tiny slits in the tent.

I suddenly jumped and let out a squeak as I felt a cold hand touch my spine. I turned to see Jimmy with a smug smile. "Hey can I ask you a question?" His face is now suddenly serious making me worry. "Sure." Jimmy sat up pulling me with him on my bed. "When and who gave you those scars on your back?" My eyes widened. Scars? I thought as I ran to my body mirror. I picked up a hand held mirror to look for myself. "Huh?!" I am at loss for words. I have no idea how or what happened to my back. It was as if…. My head was starting to hurt.

"Alice?" Jimmy asked noticing my distress. "I-I-I don't r-re-remember." No matter how much I tried I just couldn't all that did was give me more headaches. Jimmy walked over with the quilt and hugged me with it. "Shh… Don't worry. Maybe you shouldn't know." But I did wanna know. Either way I hugged him and told him that I should start my rounds of making tea and sugar bread. We kissed and went on to getting dressed.

Elsa had actually wanted me to stay in her tent and converse while we drank the tea. I hesitated but did as she said. "So you and Jimmy Darling hmmm.." I sipped my tea as well as keeping eye contact with her. "Is this going to be a problem Elsa?" She shook her head and waved her hand. "Nonsense dear. I was just curious. Anyway I'll need to sign those papers. You know the deed to the farm?" I gave her the papers that I'd hidden in my stockings. "A deal is a deal, no?" I nodded to her as she signed the papers, and handed them back to me.

"Did you want to keep the horses?" She nodded eagerly when I asked her this. "Is there anything else Elsa?" She thought for a moment then a chisire smile crept on her lips. "Actually yes, as a side deal since you already have a stage name. I do indeed think it's wise to share with the crowd what your deformity is." I couldn't believe her. First she wants my farm and now she wants my secret out.

"Why? If I may ask." She scoffed but nodded anyway. "Well it would attract so many more customers. More customers the more money we get in." I chuckled at the greed that ran through her viens. She has ambition I'll give her that. "Wouldn't that ruin the mystery of Innocent Alice?" I smirked as she looked baffled at me, and how right I was. "Well then you win this round Alice." She waved me off and I stormed out of the tent.

I didn't bother getting ready for rehearsal as I just walked into the Showing tent. Chester was the only one there, eating some of the liquorish that I've made. "Those are for our guests Chester." I laughed as I saw him jump and tried to hide the sweet treat. "Oh Alice! I thought you were Eve." I laughed as I made my way to the stage. "You have a beautiful laugh, Alice." I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Chester. Do you mind if I practice my singing? I finished cooking the food early." "Oh yes go on sing." He says as he sat on the benches with a few more snacks.

I shook my head as I took in my breathing skills, relaxed my muscles, and begun. Well without Eve that is. I wondered where she even was as I started my song.

My friends don't walk, they run

Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun

Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium

We paint white roses red,

Each shade from a different person's head

This dream, dream is a killer

Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normal's, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

Where is my prescription?

Doctor, doctor please listen

My brain is scattered

You can be Alice,

I'll be the mad hatter.

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normal's, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone

So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are

And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone

That's probably the reason that we get along

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

Chester started clapping making me bow in thanks to him. "Wow how on earth are you able to make your voice like that?" He asked as I sat on the stage, swinging my feet. "Well my mother taught me how to first. After that I vaguely remember being in a doctor's office…. He felt around my throat as I was told to sing. He instantly pulled away from me, and told me and my parents that I had a deformity. I may only have one voice box but I have multiple vocal chords." Chester looked at me astonish and amazement in his eyes.

"There you are Alice!" I looked up to see Eve coming towards us. "Hey Eve." "Jimmy's looking for you. Says he's got a surprise for you." I looked at her skeptically but followed her to where Jimmy is. Chester with nothing better to do followed us. I saw Ethel talking with Jimmy as we made our way to them. Jimmy seemed nervous for some reason when he saw me. "Is everything okay?" I asked tilting my head slightly in confusion. Ethel bellowed laughter. "Nothing couldn't be any better Alice! Oh uhm let's give them some privacy." She rushed off with Eve and Chester.

As they turned around the corner I looked back at Jimmy. My heart felt like

it was going to stop from seeing Jimmy on one knee and holding a elegant looking wooden maple box. "Jimmy?" He licked his dried lips and cleared his throat. "Alice I've never met any gal` I've had the pleasure of knowing. I want to know if you'd marry me." Is this really happening?! I thought to myself after hearing his words.

"Of course Jimmy!" I busted into tears as his smile grew huge. He put the ring on me, hugged me and spinning me around. After I was finally put to the ground we heard Eve, Ethel and Chester clapping us. "Whose ring is this?" I finally asked after the congrats. I looked at Ethel as she nodded a yes for the question I was going to ask. "Thank you Ethel!" I hugged her.

"Did I miss something?" A voice I didn't recognize says. I looked up to see a strong built bald man. "Who are you?" I asked until I saw Jimmy walking up to him giving him a hug. He turns around and smiles at me. "Alice this is my father, Dell Toledo. Dad meet my fiancé Alice Darling." He looked aat Jimmy then back at me. This man was indeed intimidating to me, it made me even more nervous than when Jimmy asked me to marry him.

Jimmy's father walked up to me, and pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. "Welcome to our family, Alice." I smiled and hugged him back.

Elsa watched the scenery from afar. An amused smile playing on her lips. "This is now going to get even more interesting. Right Danny?" She turned to him to see the anger in his eyes. "Relax boy. You'll get your chance at hearing her voice next week. Now go on. I'm sure you need to get back to your mother." Danny bid her farewell and went back into his car to drive off.

 **A/N**

 ** _Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez_**

 ** _What's Danny gonna do when he comes to the Showing next week?_**

 ** _If the scene of Jimmy proposing to Alice is too cheesy or corny I apologize._**


	7. Surprises!

Alice wasn't feeling too well when she got up to get ready for the day. The moment when she entered the kitchen, and the different smells hitting her like a frat train. She grabbed one of the boiling pots and threw up. "Whoa Alice you okay?" Jimmy asked worried. She nodded as she used the rag Jimmy handed to her to wipe her face with. Eve came walking in on the scene. "Whoa! Is everything okay?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she finally had no urge to use it. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. Don't worry." Jimmy and Eve shared a worried look. "I'll be right back Alice." Jimmy said and walked to ask his mother about 'something'. Eve helped Alice back up and even helped her start cooking.

It wasn't until three hours that they were finished and Ethel had barged in with determination. Alice turned her head, a piece of liquorish hanging from her lips. "Hey Ethel!" She smiled brightly. Ethel wasn't saying anything just staring at her. "Have you been having motion sickness from any sudden smell? Craved anything in particular?" Alice blinked twice as she took a bite of the liquorish, and held it in her hand. "Yes and…. Yes?" She said hesitantly unsure of where she was going with this.

"Oh sweet Alice! You're pregnant!" Alice dropped her treat to the ground. Eve was beaming, Jimmy wasn't there however. "A-A-Are you sure?! I mean… but…" Sure she wanted to have a child with Jimmy but she wasn't sure how his feelings were on that topic. "Don't worry Alice. Eve is going to take you to the hospital to get a routine checkup. I'm sure Jimmy is already there waiting for you. I'll take care of Elsa while you're away." Alice at a loss for words was dragged by Eve to a waiting taxi.

Alice fiddled with her nails while she was sitting on the patient bed. Jimmy was also pacing back and forth. A lot of things are running through both of their minds. What they didn't know though is that they both are thinking of the same thing. The doctor finally came in with the results. "Well Mrs. Darling you are indeed pregnant. With twins in fact." Alice and Jimmy looked at each other in shock. "T-T-Twins?! You mean I have two babies?" The doctor nodded smiling at the couple.

"You can sign out at the nurses desk, when you're ready to leave." He says before leaving the room. It was a deathly silence. "I'm going to be a mother… And Jimmy you're going to become a father!" She finally said as Jimmy nodded his head. They embraced each other very happy about the news. "Let's tell your parents Jimmy!" He agreed and signed her out.

"Wait! Twins?!" Both Eve and Ethel said in unison. Alice nodded her bright smile never leaving. "Good going son!" Dell said patting his son hard on the back. "Boy or girl?" Eve asked excitedly. "We don't know. Honestly I hope it's a boy and a girl." Alice said in deep thought. Jimmy nodded his head in agreement. After the excitement was over it was time for the Showing. Alice was first to go on as usual. She had indeed overcome her nervousness thank to Jimmy and Eve.

You're always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around

You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down

You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry

If you dangle that diploma and I deck you, don't be surprised

I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me

I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy

You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry

Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy

I'm not a little kid now

Watch me get big now

Spell my name on the fridge now

With all your alphabet toys

You won the spelling bee now

But are you smarter than me now?

You're the prince of the playground

Little alphabet boy

Apples aren't an always appropriate apologies

Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me

You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins

But you're not my daddy and I'm not your dolly

And your dictionary's destroyed

I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me

I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy

You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry

Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy

I'm not a little kid now

Watch me get big nowSpell my name on the fridge now

With all your alphabet toys

You won the spelling bee now

But are you smarter than me now?

You're the prince of the playground

Little alphabet boy

Alphabet boy

My alphabet boy

Alphabet boy

Alphabet boy

My alphabet boy

Ooh ooh

I'm not a little kid now

Watch me get big now

Spell my name on the fridge now

With all your alphabet toys

You won the spelling bee now

But are you smarter than me now?

You're the prince of the playground

Little alphabet boy

Clapping had arisen as Alice bowed, but hesitated when she heard a familiar slow clapping. She looks up to catch eyes with Danny. His dazzling smile made her heart turn to ice. She turned and walked of stage immediately. Flashing memories of her and Danny playing with blocks appeared making her headache come back. Jimmy luckily was by her side leading her to her tent. That's until Danny already was there.

"May I speak to Alice alone?" Jimmy glared distastefully at the man. Alice nodded though. "Go on Jimmy wait for me in my tent." Jimmy complied but didn't stop glaring at Danny until he was inside. "You're voice has gotton better over the years." He complimented Alice though to her it seemed like he was taunting her. "I remember you singing that song to me when we'd play with each other's toys." Alice nodded knowing what he'd meant.

"Mind I ask why you are here with these kinds of people? If you needed someplace to live you could've asked me." A horrid memory flashed before her eyes. The sounds of chains around her ankles, and wrists. Aloud whip lashing sound, and she starts to feel her back being torn open. Just as quickly as it appears, it was gone. She looked up at the questioning look on Danny's

face. "I appreciate that Danny, but sadly that would be inappropriate. See I am engaged, and am with his child." She could vaguely see rage within his eyes.

"Yes. Well forgive me Alice. He's a very lucky man." She nodded agreeing with him. After that he bid her farewell and left. Alice rushed into her tent, and ran straight into Jimmy's arms crying. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Alice shuttered at the memory that she'd seen while speaking to Danny. "Jimmy…. D-D-Danny is the one who'd given me those scars on my back! I finally remember! Oh god Jimmy it was horrible!" Jimmy tightens his grip around her shushing her and whispering softly to her.

"I'll protect you from him, Alice. Our family will protect you from that monster." Alice nodded not letting go of Jimmy as he led them both to sleep on her bed. What Alice didn't know was that now that she's starting to remember, these memories will appear in her dreams. In which making sleeping difficult for her.

 **A/N**

Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez

 **The next chapter after this one will be the memories of her past.**


	8. Passing Memories

"Alice! Come down for supper!" Mother yelled up the steps for me to hear. "Okay Mama!" I yelled back to her as I closed my diary, and set it under my pillow. I skipped down the steps just in time to see my Father with a beaming smile. "Hello Papa!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Hello my dear Alice. Are you ready to eat dinner?" I nodded my head excitedly. He led me into the dining room as Mama set our food in the respected places.

"How is your singing doing?" Mama asked as we ate the delicious foods. I swallowed as I smiled brightly at her. "Very good in my opinion, Mama. I don't think I need that annoying tutor anymore." She smiled at my determination and eagerness. My Papa bellowed laughter. "Well then enlighten us with your wondrous voice, and Helga love do join in with her!" I got out of my chair and sat in Mama's lap.

"Alright hahaha! But after this we finish eating." Papa nodded and motioned his hand for us to start singing.

I'm searching for something that I can't reach

I don't like them innocent

I don't want no face fresh

Want them wearing leather

Begging, let me be your taste test

I like the sad eyes, bad guys

Mouth full of white lies

Kiss me in the corridor,

but quick to tell me goodbye

You say that you're no good for me

Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve

And I swear I hate you when you leave

But I like it anyway

My ghost

Where'd you go?

I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

My ghost

Where'd you go?

What happened to the soul you used to be?

You're a Rolling Stone boy

Never sleep alone boy

Got a million numbers

And they're filling up your phone, boy

I'm off the deep end, sleeping

All night through the weekend

Saying that I love him but

I know I'm gonna leave him

You say that you're no good for me

Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve

And I swear I hate you when you leave

But I like it anyway

My ghost

Where'd you go?

I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

My ghost

Where'd you go?

What happened to the soul you used to be?

I'm searching for something that I can't reach

My ghost

Where'd you go?

I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

My ghost

Where'd you go?

What happened to the soul you used to be?

Papa clapped for us. "My girls have the voices of the angles!" I laughed whereas my Mama shook her head, but with a smile creeping on her lips. "Well Alice you've proven that you don't need that tutor anymore. I'm so proud of you!" Mama said giving me a warm hug. "I learned from the best! I love you Mama and Papa!" I said just as time sped forward.

I was sleeping in my bedroom when I heard the screaming of my parents. I was scared out of my wits, so I hid in my secret place. In my closet there's a small sliding door, just my size. I crawled in and I held myself close, listening to the deafly silence. Then sirens were blaring, rushed footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Someone opened the closet, at first not noticing the small sliding door.

"Check the closet again!" I heard a gruff voice ordering the person near the closet. I held my breath as I pressed my back against the wall. Just as the door slides open I yelled so loud I cracked my window. The men had covered their ears fearing that I'd break their ear drums. Once I saw the police badges however I had stopped. "S-S-S-Sorry…. I thought you were the killer.." I stuttered out as a nice police officer; Mr. Triston; was his name from the name plate I could read off of.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm a friend of your parents. We got to get you to your Uncle Bethlehem." I just nodded as he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to his police car. "What happened to my parent?!" I finally asked as he drove away from the scene. All he did was give me a sympathetic glance and kept driving. I decided not to question him further as he pulls up to Uncle and Aunt Bethlehem's house. "Stay in the car, until I tell you to come." I nodded at his request.

He walked up to the front door, but didn't have to knock. Uncle and aunt Bethlehem answered the door rather quickly. He was talking to them but I didn't catch what was being said. Then he signaled me out of the car. I did as was told. I stood behind Officer Triston because I've never liked aunt Bethlehem. I've only trusted Uncle Bethlehem. He was always nice to me and never over reacted to everything I did, and for my deformity. Uncle kneels down to my height smiling gently. "I'm so sorry for what happened, child. Come! You will stay here until you become of age to go back to your old home."

I looked back at the officer unsure. He nods his head to uncle as he left and drove off into the dark mysterious night. I held Uncle's hand as he lead me into the guest room. I hadn't slept that night at all. My parent's screams seemingly echoing hauntingly throughout the night.

Time flies by once again and I am seventeen. I had met a boy named Danny. He and his mother seem nice. I had thought I had recognized her from before but I waved it off. I was sitting in the lounging area of his mother's house. Over the years I was taught on how to act properly by my Aunt. I hated her so much. Everything that she did and say made me feel like her doll. I started humming a soft tune, starting to put words into it.

Tired, blue boy walks my way

Holding a girls hand

That basic bitch leaves finally

Now I can take her man

Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours

But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?

Pacify her

She's getting on my nerves

You don't love her

Stop lying with those words

Pacify her

She's getting on my nerves

You don't love her

Stop lying with those words

I can't stand her whining

Where's her binky now?

And loving her seems tiring

So boy, just love me, down, down, down

Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours

But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?

Pacify her

She's getting on my nerves

You don't love her

Stop lying with those words

Pacify her

She's getting on my nerves

You don't love her

Stop lying with those words

Pacify her

She's getting on my nerves

You don't love her

Stop lying with those words

I heard two sets of clapping arose in the entry way. I stood up startled by it. "My apologies! I hadn't known that I was singing…. I-I-I-I thought I was just humming it." I looked down embarrassed a bit. Aunt had never allowed for me to sing ever. Uncle thought it was ridiculous and allowed me to continue while she wasn't in the house. Danny laughed as he walked my way. "No worries Alice! You should be proud of that voice you have. It's really enchanting."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Danny." He nodded and offers me his arm in which I take. He leads me to the dining area where his mother was sitting at the head of the table. "Oh deary you have a singing voice of an angle!" I whispered a thank you to her as I drank some of my water. It tasted funny but I once against waved it off. "Is there a reason why you both wanted me here?" I asked politely as a servant sets our food in front of us.

"Ah yes. Well since you are nearly of age of taking over a farm. I was wondering if you'd mind selling that farm to us." I raised an eyebrow. That's when my head started to spin. "Ugh! I…. Hmm…" I set my hands on my forehead. I caught only a glimpse of her smirking gleefully at me. "The drugs have kicked in. I'll be back dear. Do what you want with your new toy." I blacked out just as Danny thanked his mother.

A whip and torn skin, along with a blood curling scream fills the darkness of Danny's room. Alice's cries only filled his ears with joy. "Now that you seem to know your lesson. Sing for me Alicce." He demanded setting the bloodied whip down next to a hot iron rod. Alice finally gave in pain in her eyes.

Looking at me through your window

Boy, you had your eye out for a little

"I'll cut you up and make you dinner

You've reached the end, you are the winner"

Rolling down your tinted window

Driving next to me real slow, he said,

"Let me take you for a joyride

I've got some candy for you inside."

Running through the parking lot

He chased me and he wouldn't stop

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Grabbed my hand and pushed me down

Took the words right out my mouth

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground

Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?

Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."

He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."

Little bit of poison in me

I can taste your skin in my teeth

"I love it when I hear you breathing

I hope to God you're never leaving"

Running through the parking lot

He chased me and he wouldn't stop

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Grabbed my hand and pushed me down

Took the words right out my mouth

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground

Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?

Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."

He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."

Eenie meenie miny mo

Catch a lady by her toes

If she screams, don't let her go

Eenie meenie miny mo

Your mother said to pick the very best girl

And I am

Running through the parking lot

He chased me and he wouldn't stop

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Grabbed my hair and pushed me down

Took the words right out my mouth

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Running through the parking lot

He chased me and he wouldn't stop

Tag, you're it, tag, you're it

Grabbed my hand, pushed me down

Take the words right out my mouth

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

Just as he burns her right along her spine with the burning steel rod she past out. Making time fly by to the present day.

 **A/N**

 _Ghost by Halsey_

 _Pacify her by Melanie Martinez_

 _Tag, You're it by Melanie Martinez_

Thank you guys for your patience I usually wait one day for brainstorming but I some how sprained my srist real badly. So I'm typing with one hand and let me just say it's real harder then it looks! Hahaha...


	9. MarriageChildrenHappy Couple

I slowly opened my eyes as daylight fluttered in through the curtains of the bedroom window. I smiled softly at the sound of child laughter and Jimmy playing tag with our children. I looked at the date to notice that it's been five years since we have been married. I made my way down stairs to see our wonderful daughter; Gloria; and our charismatic son; Jericho. "Mama! Come and play tag!" Jimmy snaps his head my way with a taunting smirk. "Oh alright Gloria ." I laughed as she dragged me.

"Alright girls versus boys!" Jericho says as he starts whispering into his father's ear. I shook my head as the game started. After two in a half hours the children were tired out and took a nap on the couch. Jimmy and I walked to the kitchen to do some cleaning. "How's your father been doing?" I asked hesitantly. Ethel had died just four months after we got married and the birth of our children. She of course got to see her grandkids, even Dell. "He's okay. How're you doing? Ever since you remembered your past you've been more…. I don't know."

I turned and raised a questioning brow. "I'm okay really Jimmy." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "You worry about me too much. I'm a fighter remember?" He nodded and kissed me deeper. I moaned against his lips as he pulls me towards him more. However sadly little Iris interrupted us. "Ewe Mommy, Daddy stop! I think I'm going to throw up." I turned my head to see Jericho behind Iris making gaging noises. I laughed as Jimmy huffed a sigh.

"Oh little one, you'll understand one day." I spoke as I made my way to her. She crossed her arms. "Nun uh!" She stubbornly says. "Have you been practicing your singing?" I asked trying to change the subject. She smiled brightly and nods her head yes. "Well good, because you can go a long way with that wondrous voice of yours." A knock was heard just as I was done speaking to Iris. Jimmy went to see who it was.

"Hello Jimmy!" I heard Ma' Petite's voice making me dash to the doorway. Eve, Paul, and Ma' Petite were standing there with bright smiles on their faces. "Come on in! I'll make some tea!" I said too quickly but didn't care. Iris and Jericho already knew who Eve, Paul, and Ma' Petite are. Ma' Petite and Gloria loved making up new tunes; whereas Jericho has a tiny crush on Eve and flirts with her. It's quit adorable. I looked up just in time to see a man in a dirtied clown costume staring right at me through the window of the kitchen.

I screamed and dropped a plate making it shatter to the ground. Just as everyone came into the room concerned and confused the man in the costume vanished. I placed my hand over my heart to calm myself. "What's wrong Alice?" Jimmy looked at me and back at the window. "I-I-I thought I just saw…. Something. We can speak later about it." I smiled at Jimmy and the others to let them know I was okay. Later that day the kids and Jimmy all went to go buy some bread. I was out in the backyard gardening the fruits and vegetables. I thought I heard a snap of a twig but I saw nothing when I looked in the direction it came from. I shrugged and decided to sing since it helps me relax.

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed

Sex don't sleep when the lights are off

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

He's still dead when you're done with the bottle

Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

Blood money, blood money

How did you afford this ring that I love, honey?

"Just another shift at the drug company, "

He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he?

It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home

We know what goes on inside

You call that ass your own, we call that silicone

Silly girl with silly boys

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed

Sex don't sleep when the lights are off

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

He's still dead when you're done with the bottle

Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sut sippy cup

In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup

Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill then you will buy it

If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it

All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure

You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctor's

Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten

Silly girl with silly boys

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed

Sex don't sleep when the lights are off

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

He's still dead when you're done with the bottle

Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sut sippy cup

In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed

Sex don't sleep when the lights are off

Kids are still depressed when you dress them up

And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

I placed the last of the carrots into the basket, and made my way inside. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about jimmy and our children being in town. I had wanted to move out of this town and move somewhere else. Someplace where we don't have to worry so much about people judging us for what we are. I remembered telling Ethel this before she'd died. She has told me that wishful thinking has always never gotten anybody anywhere.

I rolled my eyes at the memory, with a small smile. "Well… Well Married to a freak and have his freak children." I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned with a cold stare. "Hello to you too. What do you want." I said as I started cutting up the carrots. "Is that how you treat your Aunt?" I scoffed and turned to her. "Well you've always treated me the same way. I'm just returning the favor." Silence filled the room until Jimmy and the kids came in. "Stay here for a moment." I said annoyed by her being here in my house.

I sent the children to play upstairs in their rooms and pulled jimmy to the side. "My Aunt is here." Jimmy's face fell. "What'd she want?" I shrugged not knowing. We both walked back to the kitchen to see her still standing. She looked like a bull in a china shop. "I'll just make this quick, Alice. Look I've grown old and bitter I realized this. That's why I'd feel it best if I put you and your family in a nice apartment. In LA of course." I couldn't believe my ears. "Wait you're dying?!" Jimmy asked the same words that I couldn't utter. She nodded as she finally pulled a chair back to sit in it.

We did the same. "Aunt Bethlehem…. What are you dying from?" This is when she'd explain that she and her sister; my mother; are witches and apart of the Northern Coven. Kayla is their supreme. She had explained that since she had used up her magic for selfish acts, she's now dying from using her magic. "Whoa… So wait. Am I a witch? Are any of my children?" She held up her hand just in time before I had started talking fast again. "No you are not a witch my dear. However one of your children may be a witch, just keep an eye on your daughter. You don't have to worry about your son." I was a bit relieved but now I needed to figure out how to deal with Gloria.

I thanked my Aunt and let Jimmy guide her to the taxi. I saw she'd whispered something in his ear and when he came back he was wearing a goofy smile. "What'd she say to you?" I giggled as he placed his forehead in the crook of my neck. "She said that if I'd ever betrayed you she'd use my skin as her new leather bag." I rolled my eyes. "I doubt she'd do that to you." We both walked back inside and went to bed.

The next morning I had decided to take up Aunt Bethlehem's offer and we moved to LA. Things at our new home seems nice… Well so far. We all of course kept in touch with our friends and family by letters and even sometimes visited them. Last I heard about the carnival it was finally disbanded for some reason I had no clue. Time had indeed flew by so quickly. Our family owned a nice fancy singing and dancing club, with alcohol of course. I was hesitant but Jimmy said it'd be easier to get money going.

Gloria and Jericho are both of age to start helping with the family business; 17-18yrs old. However while things were going so well Gloria started showing signs of witch craft. I had told her about her supreme, but she's so stubborn about being able to do things herself.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Alice Darling and Jimmy Darling have lived a long and plentiful life. They had kids and grown old with each other. Alice had died from throat cancer and Jimmy had died of old age. Leaving the family business to their daughter and son; Gloria and Jericho. However Jericho had other plans and ran away with a sweet heart of his. Gloria was determined to keep the Family business going. She'd made payments on time, but this one certain patron had caught her eye. He had his hair groomed back and wore an expensive suit, along with a cane as an accessory.

"What will you be having, sir?" He seemed surprised at her sudden appearance, but relaxed as he ordered his drink. Gloria nodded and handed the bartender the slip that had the requested drink. "You know who that is?" She asked him while nodding her head towards the gentlemen that just ordered. "Well that's James March. He owns the Hotel Cortez." She furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Really?" She asked as she looked back to see James eyeing the whole room that he was sitting in.

"Best not to make him angry, Gloria." She scoffed and waved her hand. She walked back up to James on the correct side, and placed his drink on the table. "Excuse me miss, but might I ask who owns this fine club?" She chuckled as she pulled up a chair. He looked at her confused. "The name's Gloria Darling. The owner. Nice to meet you Mr. March." She held her hand out for him to shake. He took her but didn't shake it, but instead he kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure Ms. Darling." He says as a mischievous glint sparks in his eyes.

 **A/N**

 _Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez_

 **I'm thinking of continuing with Gloria Darling into AHS: Hotel….. Still debating on it. Sorry for it being a bit too short, my sprained wrist is hurting so yeah.**


End file.
